


一篇单纯的花粉文

by Aponight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：江湖传闻每个萌SB的都要写个花粉文，于是我就写了。<br/>不过这个也许不算是彻底的肉文？我也不清楚，总之雷，慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一篇单纯的花粉文

黎明到来前的几个小时，蝙蝠侠终于结束了一夜的忙碌，有时间蹲踞在最喜爱的一尊滴水兽上看看哥谭的夜景。

这是他每天必做的事情，巡逻开始时和结束前，站在滴水兽上看看哥谭，用他的方式和这座城市打招呼。

正当蝙蝠侠准备呼叫蝙蝠车时，一道黑影猛地向他扑来，以他的身手竟然完全躲不开，随着一声闷响，哥谭的黑暗骑士被结结实实地扑在了滴水兽所在的建筑物外墙上，粗糙的石砖撞的他后背生疼。

“超……”

虽然看清了袭击者是谁，但是蝙蝠侠没有说话的机会就被超人堵住了嘴，用那条氪星舌头。

因为氪星人舔弄上颚麻痒的感觉哆嗦了一下，蝙蝠侠闻到了对方身上那股特殊的香气，连超人的舌头都带着一点涩涩的甜香味，而他本人在接触那香味的一瞬间脑袋里一阵晕眩。

毒藤女的花粉。

不知道氪星人和毒藤女有什么过节，他身上残留的花粉量大到都能够让早就对毒藤女的手段有一定耐受性的蝙蝠侠都有片刻的眩晕。

这也解释了不请自来的大都会英雄为什么一言不发的就啃了上来。

蝙蝠侠在心里骂了几句脏话，今天他有个大行动，腰带里的装备调整过，平时常备的花粉中和剂还有氪石拳套都没带，这时面对一个理智全无逐渐发情的氪星人基本上没什么办法。

超人居然还记得禁锢住蝙蝠侠双手的反抗——只用了一只手，另一只手已经摸上了蝙蝠侠的胸口，一根手指伸进胸甲的缝隙里戳他的胸肌。

“操。”

蝙蝠侠在超人嘴里骂了一声。

“是的，布鲁斯。”超人终于放开他的嘴唇说了句话，脸上带着被花粉控制了的人的呆呆的笑容，眼圈里积累了一汪水还发着红，看上去委屈的一塌糊涂。

不过蝙蝠侠是绝对不会心软的。

见鬼的早知道就不该和他交换秘密身份，不对，他根本就不该和这个该死的外星人有什么接触！

“克拉克，停下。不要被花粉控制了。”压着火气蝙蝠侠尝试劝导。

超人再次啃上来，还在面罩和脸颊的交汇处很是用力的咬了几下，蝙蝠侠知道这次肯定会留下牙印的。

“不行，克拉克！”

超人停了停。

“哦，你不喜欢外面。”不知道是什么奇怪的花粉逻辑让他得出这个结论，会飞的钢铁之子一把将全副武装的黑暗骑士抱了个满怀，“我们回家去。”说完就一飞冲天，还隔着披风和制服在蝙蝠侠的屁股上揉了好几下。

这倒是给蝙蝠侠提了个醒，蝙蝠洞里有中和剂，还有氪石，用来对付超人足够了。

“去蝙蝠洞！”蝙蝠侠在超人的耳边命令。看到对方听话的转向之后稍微松了口气。

实际上，蝙蝠侠不讨厌超人，或者说，布鲁斯对克拉克还是有那么点儿好感的。好吧，布鲁斯爱死克拉克了，虽然他从没打算让大都会的记者先生知道这件事，有机会能和克拉克来一炮，或者几炮也是很棒的事。但绝对不包括现在这种花粉控制下非双方自愿的性爱。

看起来正处于“兴奋”阶段的超人先生相当的急不可耐，飞行速度已经达到了蝙蝠侠能够承受的极限，即使如此，他也没法忽略氪星人顶在自己裆部护甲上的勃起。

蝙蝠洞转眼就到，超人把蝙蝠侠放在最近的平台上就扯掉了他的胸甲和腰带，甲片断口划破了里衬的紧身衣，超人把手里的破烂一丢按倒布鲁斯急不可耐地抚摸起来。韦恩家的少爷只能庆幸因为今天回来晚了阿尔弗雷德在上面大宅等他，而不是蝙蝠洞。

医疗间在平台下一层，直线距离五米，步行距离二十米。在蝙蝠侠想出怎么把超人弄到医疗间之前，他的紧身衣胸口也被撕开了。

“嘶——”

氪星人在左边乳头上的猛力一吸让蝙蝠侠绷紧了身体。

“克拉克……”

超人对此的回应是右乳晕的用力一咬。蝙蝠侠忍不住骂了句粗口，低头都能看见那里冒着血丝的一圈牙印。

“操！克拉克！下面有床，左边楼梯下去就是。”

“哦。”虽然答应着，超人还是又在蝙蝠侠胸肌下缘咬了几口，才抱着他起身，一边把他举高，顺手把胸口紧身衣的破口一撕到底，蝙蝠侠从没这么恨过里衬的连体设计——超人这一下直接连裆部都撕开了。以肚脐为起点的体毛向下延伸，愈发浓重的下延被黑色的底裤遮挡，这一下全都暴露出来。

超人一只手稳稳地托着蝙蝠侠的屁股，在他肚脐周围咬了几下，总算没有再咬破，轻微的破裂声之后，黑色的三角型布料也宣告毁灭，性器接触到洞穴内湿凉的空气让蝙蝠侠越发的火大起来。超人对此浑然不觉，一边走下楼梯一边亲吻布鲁斯的小腹，脚步的颠簸让软垂的阴茎不时地碰到超人的下巴上，虽然挺有感觉，但是蝙蝠侠努力把它压制住了。这种时候，绝对不能给超人任何回应——就算超人对此毫不在意也不行。

放中和剂的柜子就在医疗床旁边，布鲁斯抚摸着克拉克的脸颊引导他向那个方向走过去，后背伴随着一声巨响撞在药柜玻璃上的同时，后腰和臀部的护甲也毁在了超人手里。不过蝙蝠侠没心思去哀悼这位多次保护他尾椎骨的忠实战友了，勉强伸手到背后从破损的玻璃口里摸到中和剂，却发现他没有给氪星人注射的手段。

“见鬼！”

超人没有给这个语气词什么反应，调整了一下动作接着亲吻蝙蝠侠的嘴唇，手握住阴茎下方的双球胡乱地揉捏起来。

“——！”

理智报销的氪星人对力量的控制也变弱了，这几下捏的蝙蝠侠几乎没忍住尖叫——他疼的腿都软了，手里的药瓶差点被捏爆，如果超人再多用一分力气，大概布鲁斯·韦恩就得从此告别性行为了。

“该死的！凯尔·艾尔！轻点！”他气急败坏地命令着。超人动作停了一下，放开了他的阴囊，手伸到后方去捏他的屁股，又似乎不满于不了的阻隔，顺手就把臀部那一块的衣料撕掉，然后十分陶醉地在挺翘的双臀上留下不少指印。

蝙蝠侠抽抽嘴角，忍着疼腾出手来在超人背后打开药瓶，不过在超人奇葩的花粉逻辑里这就是布鲁斯用拥抱给与他的回应，他兴高采烈地叫了几声“布鲁斯”，一根手指直接捅进对方的后穴翻搅起来。

毫无章法的扩张动作带来的除了疼就是疼，蝙蝠侠对此倒是庆幸的，疼痛有助于他保持清醒。他想到之前接吻时在超人口腔里尝到的花粉味，也许超人吞下了一部分花粉，那么中和剂通过口服吸收也能起效。

他把药瓶里的液体统统倒进嘴里，费劲地掰过超人的头把自己的双唇对上去。

中和剂又苦又涩还有一股子烂树根味儿，蝙蝠侠只觉得自己的舌头都被这玩意儿泡麻木了，在超人急躁进攻的舌尖的阻挠下，好不容易用自己的舌头把药水推进对方的喉咙里让他吞下，激动的超人还顺便从他口腔里搜刮了不少津液，这倒让布鲁斯松了口气——那药水实在是太难喝了。

超人的舌头从蝙蝠侠舌根下面把最后一滴犯着苦味的唾液卷走，蝙蝠侠也稍微放松了一点，药剂味道差，但起效飞快，即使是超人几分钟之后也应该能够恢复理智了。

果然，大概三分钟之后，超人就猛地推开蝙蝠侠后退了几步，脸先是涨的通红，然后瞬间变的惨白。蝙蝠侠没出声，让超人自己调整心态，他则拢了拢披风，把被撕的相当羞耻的制服和淤青遍布的身体遮起来，转身离开医疗间，脚步略有些蹒跚——不论胸前还是下体，前面还是后面，都疼的要命。他简直想把“和超人来一炮”这条性幻想从此彻底删除了。

超人呆呆地坐在医疗床上，脑子里乱成一团——他今晚来哥谭本来是打算找布鲁斯告白的，他甚至都预定好了明晚的餐厅。结果半路上遇到了毒藤女，大打出手之时中了毒藤女的招，后面的事他记得清清楚楚，他只是理智告负又不是失忆，而且刚才布鲁斯离开时动作里隐含的痛楚他也看得明白，而那身制服被撕出一个大大的深V，从胸口一直延伸到下面软垂的性器、股沟的渐渐变青的指印也提醒着他自己做了些什么。

凯尔·艾尔懊悔地叹气，但是他没想过就这么走掉，逃避不是超人的作风，思前想后，他决定先道歉，至于告白，只能等以后再找机会了，想到这里，他又叹了口气。

克拉克终于走出医疗间，在蝙蝠电脑前找到了布鲁斯。他已经洗过澡，换了一身便装，在整理资料。

“对不起，布鲁斯。”

便装的蝙蝠侠转过头：“没什么可道歉的，你中了毒藤的花粉。”

克拉克摇摇头：“我太大意了。”

“那么也许我能够期待你多少吸取点教训？”布鲁斯的表情和平时没什么区别，克拉克认真的看了许久，没有看到那张平静的面孔下隐藏着什么他不愿意看到的情绪，超级听力也指出目前蝙蝠侠心态还算平稳。

“我会的。”

蝙蝠侠转回去继续整理资料，超人这么说就可以了，他了解克拉克，知道他这么说就肯定会做到。

不知道突然从哪儿冒出来的冲动，克拉克在离开前忽然问道：“下周你有时间吗？”

“有事？”

“对，只需要两个小时就行。”

“我知道了。”

克拉克闻言点点头，飞走了。

 

fin


End file.
